La fusion enchantée
by Danse et Quatre saisons
Summary: Une rencontre, une union sacrée marquant un nouveau commencement... Hannigram et lemon soft Cadeau pour la délicieuse Za Za dans le cadre du défi Secret Santa du collectif NONAME. Joyeux Noel!


**Ce modeste OS est pour toi Za en espérant qu'il te plaise! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire pour une personne inconnue mais quelle pression! :p**

 **Un grand merci bien sûr à Ongi ^^ pour ses précieux conseils et ses corrections.**

 **Evidemment rien ne m'appartient à part les idées étranges...**

* * *

 **« La fusion enchantée »**

\- "Will! Will, réponds moi!"

Des taches rouges, noires. Des trous, des creux, des crevasses, des orbites, le tout emplit de sang.

Les yeux de Will étaient saturés d'images, son cerveau encombré peinait à comprendre.

 _Quelle était cette émotion?_

En cet instant, Will, agenouillé et sanguinolent ressemblait à une pauvre âme esseulée, de ces créatures hantées que l'on croise au détour d'une ruelle. Sa joue le lançait affreusement, la douleur pulsant au rythme de ses battements de cœur anarchiques. Son épaule et son torse le brûlaient, les messages affolés de son corps, menaçant de l'ensevelir d'un moment à l'autre. Il sourit, ses lèvres sèches formant un rictus à l'image de son bras se détachant peu à peu de son corps meurtri.

Il regarda ses mains, ses mains qui autrefois lui avaient paru inutiles, vides de sens, _sans_ _dessein_. Qu'elles étaient belles! Que la peau semblait pure et douce! Qu'elles étaient fines et délicates ! Will passa ses mains sur son visage humide. Il ne sentit pas les cals, les coupures, la sécheresse : le geste était purificateur, presque divin. Une renaissance…. _Non, une naissance._

 _Pousse ton premier cri et bienvenu en ce monde, William Graham_.

Autour, la scène semblait apocalyptique : une villa au mobilier renversé, aux baies brisées faisant face à un océan bruyant se frottant à une falaise découpée. Et puis bien sûr, le corps. Un corps qui autrefois régnait sur le commun des mortels, amenant la peur, l'angoisse et le chaos, gisait sur la terre. Portant de multiples lacérations, il était pourtant beau, nimbé d'un halo rougeoyant, les bras de part et d'autre de son buste musculeux.

Ses belles plaies n'avaient pas été la conclusion d'un seul artiste : deux âmes avaient travaillé pour le façonner et offrir au monde une œuvre dont la puissance ne serait jamais égalée.

Will toujours au sol, releva la tête, le visage encore à demi camouflé par ses doigts irrités.

 _Cette voix._

 _Se_ _pourrait-il …?_

Soudain, il rit. Avait-il déjà honnêtement ri un jour ? Autrement que de gêne, de peur ou d'ironie ? Un simple rire, chaleureux, en réponse à une situation apaisante ? Il rit et rit encore et ses sanglots se mêlèrent à sa salive chaude.

Trop. Trop d'émotions : comme un triste bordel qui trouverait enfin sa place.

\- « Will, reviens moi, Will. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. »

Will crut entendre les mots « _catatonie_ » et « _choc_ ». Une voix suave, douce, légèrement hachée, irritée… _Non, angoissée._ Et cet accent, qui sonnait si bon à ses oreilles…

L'ombre fut soudainement à sa portée : un corps d'homme, massif, sculptural et en attente, si semblable au sien.

\- « Hann ... Hannibal… Tu es resté ».

\- « Oui. Regarde-moi. Will, lève les yeux, s'il te plait. », chuchota Hannibal en s'agenouillant sur le sol craquelé, faisant ainsi face à Will.

Les larmes à peine contenues, Will soutint le regard pénétrant de son vis-à-vis, qui le maintenait à la verticale par les épaules.

\- « C'est magnifique », souffla-t-il, d'une voix basse mais étonnamment claire.

Il laissa son front reposer sur le torse d'Hannibal et dans un murmure mêlé à un autre rire, il répéta :

\- « Putain, Hannibal, c'est tellement magnifique ».

Hannibal sourit en regardant la nuit d'encre, le visage seulement éclairé par les quelques lumières encore présentes dans la villa et permit à l'oxygène de pénétrer ses poumons sereinement. Tout se jouait ici. Enfin. Tout ce qu'il avait accompli ces cinq dernières années avait conduit à cet instant précis. Et Dieu, qu'il était incroyable cet instant. Et Dieu, qu'il voulait l'embrasser cet instant et l'enchaîner à lui à jamais.

\- « Je sais, Will. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour nous. »

Will frotta sa joue intacte contre Hannibal, s'enivrant de l'odeur épicée de son compagnon, souhaitant partager ses fluides : la sueur, la salive, les larmes, le sang, le… _Tout._

L'expérience que vivait Will ne pouvait être nommée… C'était comme entrer enfin en contact avec lui. Comme faire corps avec son esprit. Comme vouloir vivre indéfiniment pour connaitre _ça,_ encore et encore, jusqu'à plus soif. À chaque putain de seconde. C'était le rejet de sa mort. C'était l'acceptation de son existence. La terre sous ses jambes lui paraissait tellement chaude, accueillante et l'homme face à lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son idée de plénitude…

Hannibal tâta la joue et l'épaule de Will. Il guérirait. Tout cela n'était que blessures superficielles. Il survivrait. Il y veillerait, à chaque millième de seconde de chaque heure.

\- « Et toi ? Ton ventre ? Montre-moi. »

\- « Ne t'en fais pas. La balle a traversé de part en part et n'a rien touché de vital. C'est juste du sang Will. Nous allons nous charger de ça. Désinfecter nos plaies, les recoudre et nous relever. »

\- « Nous ? Tu veux dire… comme toi et moi ? Hannibal, sérieusement… Tu veux que l'on vive d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? De meurtres et de foies grillés aux chandelles ? Ce serait si romanesque… »

\- « Ne nie pas Will. Je les ai vus. Tes bois, effilés, d'un noir d'encre. Je t'ai vu nu, ici. Apparaître. Hurler de joie. Je t'ai vu te connaitre. Te rencontrer. Je t'ai _vu_ , Will. Et tu es fort, superbe. Enivrant. Tu es un alpha. Et tu es _mien_. »

Alors que Will allait contester vivement, Hannibal glissa son majeur et son index dans sa bouche. C'était un geste d'appartenance. Il était venu le temps du choix.

\- « Accepte-le Will.

\- " Sais-tu quand j'ai eu la certitude que tu étais à moi ? Te souviens-tu de la première fois où nous avons partagé un petit déjeuner ensemble ? J'ai vu clair en toi. Quand tu as dit que tu ne me trouvais pas intéressant en _dévorant_ avec un appétit féroce ce repas, tel un prédateur. Tu étais à moi et j'allais te laisser venir. Ce fut long, douloureux, éprouvant. Mais nous y sommes. »

Les doigts d'Hannibal amorcèrent un mouvement pour sortir de la bouche de Will, mais furent stoppés par deux lèvres pleines.

Will aimait ça. Il _aimait_ ça.

Le goût ferreux du sang sur l'index, la saveur unique propre à Hannibal ancrée dans sa peau et… la sensation du laisser-aller, oui, ce sentiment d'acceptation. De lui-même et de l'autre.

Il se surprit à vouloir être dominé, à être emporté par cet homme, celui qu'il avait fui, qu'il avait cherché, qui avait changé jusqu'au moindre atome de son être. Hannibal était une partie de lui, une racine profonde et unique. Cette partie, il souhaitait la chérir, la nourrir et l'aimer enfin sans relâche.

 _Car, on ne peut pas indéfiniment rejeter une partie de son âme, pas vrai ?_

Le sarcasme, la peur, le besoin de confrontation, la rancœur, la folie : tout cela désertait Will Graham, par tous les pores de son être. Une seule chose subsistait : l'acceptation. Cette fabuleuse compréhension. Plus de tension, plus de pudeur ou de stupide retenue. Il ne voulait pas se cacher aux yeux d'Hannibal, il voulait tout dévoiler. _Voir et laisser voir…_

L'instant aurait paru insolite à quiconque les aurait observés : enlacés, les doigts d'Hannibal toujours pressés contre la langue de Will. Et Hannibal qui parlait lentement, distinctement, laissant couler sa voix qui agissait telle une potion calmante sur son compagnon.

Ils partiraient. Ils avaient de l'avance. Et puis… personne ne connaissait ce lieu. Chiyoh amènerait, sous peu, à Hannibal des papiers, des médicaments, du liquide (bien plus qu'il ne leur en fallait pour disparaître). Ils quitteraient le territoire dès l'aube. Hannibal raconta la vie qu'il avait imaginé pour eux de plus en plus doucement, dans une scène surréaliste et hors du temps : la _Rencontre_ du profiler et du tueur en série.

Tandis qu'Hannibal poursuivait le récit prémonitoire de leur fuite, Will fit passer ses longues jambes de chaque côté des cuisses du médecin et se redressa afin de pouvoir reposer son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Les doigts d'Hannibal laissèrent une trainée humide sur le torse de Will et il huma son cou, enregistrant l'odeur inégalable de son compagnon : Sang. Salive. Larmes. Confiance. Renouveau. _Will._

Puis Hannibal se tut. Qu'y avait-il encore à ajouter ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Le silence saurait les satisfaire. Pas de faux-semblants ou de paroles creuses.

Le bassin de Will vint délicatement à la rencontre du ventre du psychiatre, évitant la blessure qui suintait encore très légèrement. Hannibal leva les yeux vers Will et après presque six années de tortures diverses, ils découvrirent une nouvelle façon de communier. Hannibal prit tout son temps, tirant les boucles brunes, caressant le visage de son compagnon du bout de son nez, effleurant ses joues de ses lèvres, léchant la blessure à vif. Dieu, qu'il le voulait…

Ils étaient durs, tellement _durs._

Quand tout ça avait commencé ? Pendant le meurtre ? Avaient-ils gémi en s'observant l'un l'autre pénétrer la chair du Grand Dragon Rouge à coups de couteau ? Peu importait.

Will sentait son sexe pulser, la peau de son scrotum se tendre et son anus se contracter sous les frottements de la verge de son comparse. Il n'était plus temps d'avoir peur. Il aurait été stupide d'utiliser des métaphores alors qu'ils n'allaient finalement que partager un autre de leurs fluides.

Seulement après, la fusion serait complète. Seulement après, ils seraient accomplis.

Il y avait une certaine urgence dans leurs gestes. Le désir était intense, trop pour que leurs mains soient sereines, trop pour que l'air frais de la nuit ou le picotement de leurs blessures soit un réel obstacle. Le besoin de se repaître de l'autre, trop puissant pour prendre soin d'ôter complètement les chemises et les pantalons...

Will, la chemise pendant sur les épaules et le pantalon déboutonné et baissé en dessous des genoux expirait avec force. Il posa ses doigts contre la mâchoire d'Hannibal, sentant les poils crisser contre leur pulpe. Hannibal en profita pour les happer, les croquer puis les lécher avec feu. La main de Will poursuivit sa découverte, jusqu'au torse dénudé, sentant la respiration rapide d'Hannibal puis s'attarda sur le nombril et suivit la ligne de poils châtain clair recouvrant le bas ventre.

Hannibal lui releva brusquement le menton, le forçant à maintenir le contact visuel puis il soutint les fesses nues de Will et les posa brutalement sur la bosse de son sexe encore contenu dans son pantalon. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Will entame un violent va-et-vient, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ça ne l'était plus.

Hannibal enfonça ses doigts sans préambule aucun à l'intérieur de son amant, faisant cambrer Will sous la douleur. Pourtant celui-ci s'enfonça encore davantage, mordant le cou du médecin et l'incitant à continuer sa besogne.

Hannibal abaissa vivement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, libérant son membre qu'il frotta contre Will. Sans autre lubrifiant que l'humidité de son sexe, Hannibal pénétra Will centimètre par centimètre, poussant un râle de plus en plus puissant. Will, ses bras enserrant avec force le torse d'Hannibal, jura et poussa une litanie de « Mon dieu. Putain. Putain. Vas-y, putain.»

\- « Putain Hannibal, bouge ! ».

Dans un cri et d'un seul coup de rein, Hannibal acheva sa progression et la bouche contre l'oreille de Will, il entama des mouvements lents et langoureux en murmurant des encouragements à Will qui cherchait la délivrance.

« Mon Will. Ressens-moi. Discernes-tu ce lien ? Me vois-tu Will ? » souffla dans un gémissement sourd, Hannibal.

« Me laisse jamais, tu entends ? Plus-plus… jamais, Hannibal. Tu vas m'emmener lo..loin. Dans …. une de tes baraques. A… à Tombouctou, Tokyo, Vilnius ou au…. fin fond de la Papouasie. Je m'en fous tu… tu entends ? », gémit Will.

Hannibal sourit tout en martelant son amant de plus en plus vite. Il agrippa le sexe de Will qu'il masturba au rythme de ses coups de rein et au bord de l'orgasme, il regarda Will et pour la première fois, il jura sincèrement, en son âme et conscience, sous une lune rousse, seule témoin de son serment :

« Will, je ne te laisserai jamais. Observe et apprend : tu as toujours été le seul… ».

 ** _On dit qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, des promeneurs auraient_ _aperçu_ _, ébahis, deux immenses cerfs aux bois extraordinaires, marchant côte à côte dans le silence du jour levant, allant à la découverte d'une vie nouvelle, sans entraves ou douleur._**

 ** _L'union serait exaltante et fertile, à n'en plus douter…_**


End file.
